Não recíproco
by Mayumii
Summary: [UlquiorraxInoue]Um casal bem estranho. Visão de Ulquiorra sobre Inoue. Focada um pouco em Inoue e Ichigo. CONTÉM SPOILERS DO MANGÁ. Primeira fic que eu escrevo, então, dêem uma trégua [ONESHOT]


Primeira fic que eu escrevo, então, dêem uma trégua. " Muito sentimental, um casal bem esquisito.Inoue Orihime X Ulquiorra; beeem, não é bem isso, na verdade é um pouco Inoue X Ichigo também, mas a fic se mira no Ulquiorra e tal.:D

**Spoiler do Capitulo 262 do Mangá, já vou avisando, então se você não leu ou não quer levar um spoiler, não leia. XD**

Reviews, onegai, críticas ou sugestões ++

**Sentimentos não-recíprocos**

Cada um tem seu destino. Estaria ele traçado para você ser vitorioso, ou derrotado. Todos estavam cientes do que seriam. A filosofia de Ulquiorra era essa. Obedecer a Aizen, ser fiel eternamente a ele, e assim, ser vitorioso. Matar gente inocente, eliminar o lixo, se preocupar com sentimentos. Isso pouco importava ao Arrankar. Ou era pelo menos isso que achava. Era isso que achava antes de conhecer Inoue Orihime.

Ele pouco se importava o que Aizen iria fazer com a garota. Apenas seguiu as ordens de seu superior e completou a missão com sucesso. Viu Inoue ir com ele ao Hueco Mundo, por seus olhos passando uma tristeza tão intensa, mas que nunca, claro, fizesse Ulquiorra se sensibilizar. Ele não tinha sentimentos. Era inútil sentir pena, amor, amizade ou algum afeto por alguém. Apenas ser fiel. A Aizen.

Maldita Inoue Orihime. Maldito seja seu sorriso, sua voz doce, seu rosto tão bonito e seus gestos tão gentis. Maldito seja seu carinho, sua amizade, seu afeto infinito por seus amigos. Maldita seja ela que levou Ulquiorra a fazer uma coisa que nunca pensou que iria ter na vida: sonhar.

Ulquiorra sonhava com a garota... algo, digamos, impossível, para alguém sem sentimentos como ele. Imaginou-a os dois juntos, Inoue nos braços dele.

Idiotice. O que aquela garota estava fazendo? Um de seus poderes estranhos?

E por que seu coração começava a se agitar toda vez que a via? E por que ficava tão triste ao vê-la perdida em pensamentos? E ficava tão rancoroso ao vê-la dormindo, e murmurando "Ichigo"?

- Estou entrando. – disse Ulquiorra. – Você já deve ter percebido... Parece que o idiota do Noitora se precipitou um pouco. Mesmo tendo recebido ordens de permanecer em seu lugar...

- Sado-kun não está morto. – disse Orihime, olhando triste para ele. Aquela tristeza em seus olhos... Maldita. Claro que ela não faria seu coração ficar triste, como os olhos dela. Claro que não. Mas ele começou a ter esperança. Ironicamente, nunca pensou nisso, até um dia em que pensou se seus sonhos com Inoue pudessem virar realidade. Mesmo que fosse em segredo... – Ele não está morto. – Inoue afirmou.

- Entre. – o Arrankar murmurou para o criado, que entrava no quarto com o jantar. – É hora de sua refeição. Coma.

- Eu não quero. – murmurou a garota, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Ulquiorra. Droga. Maldito contato visual.

- Também é uma obrigação sua permanecer viva até Aizen lhe chamar. Coma. – disse educadamente o Arrankar. Vendo que Inoue não lhe respondia, começou a ficar nervoso. – Quer que eu empurre toda esta comida na sua garganta? Ou será melhor inserir tudo em sua veia?

- O Sado-kun não está morto... – murmurou mais uma vez Orihime. Como aquela garota é insuportável! Ficar afirmando uma coisa totalmente sem sentido!

- Como é persistente... Isto não tem a menor importância. O que você quer que eu diga? Não se preocupe, ele deve estar bem? – disse Ulquiorra, intrigado porque a garota persistia tanto naquela idéia. – Ridículo. Eu não estou aqui para confortá-la. – Mas algo nele murmurou um mentira. E, ao ver o olhar ainda mais triste de Inoue, pareceu que seu coração ia se despedaçar. Como aquela garota tinha aquele poder? O poder de derrotá-lo com apenas um olhar? – Eu não consigo entender... Por que se importa tanto sobre eles estarem vivos ou mortos? De um jeito ou de outro, logo seus patéticos amigos estarão todos aniquilados... O que você diria se isso acontecesse um pouco mais rápido? Logo no início, eles deveriam saber que isto iria acontecer...

- Pare. – disse Inoue, aumentando o tom de voz, com raiva. Mas Ulquiorra não deu ouvidos, e prosseguiu o seu discurso malévolo.

- Se eles não conseguem nem se responsabilizar por suas próprias mentiras e tolices, mesmo dizendo que eles são um bando de idiotas, não bastaria... então por que você não pode? Se fosse eu, eu estaria furioso por serem tão ignorantes, a ponto de entrar no Hueco Mundo... – não conseguia parar, mas o olhar de Inoue estava o despedaçando. - ...sem nem ao menos ter consciência de seus próprios poderes?

Inoue não agüentou. Correu até Ulquiorra e lhe deu um tapa na cara.

E Ulquiorra sentiu seu coração ser despedaçado.

Até não pode fingir para Orihime, seu olhar ficou vago... ver Orihime lhe olhar daquela forma... como se fosse... ódio.

Sabia que tinha ido longe demais na conversa. Sabia que não poderia ter falado mal dos queridos amigos patéticos dela. Sabia que não poderia ter adicionado a ultima frase, direcionada a uma pessoa em especial...

Kurosaki Ichigo. Maldito shinigami da bankai preta e do cabelo-laranja. Patético, fraco para Aizen-sama...

Mas a pessoa que Inoue amava. E daria sua vida por ele.

De que adiantaria ter a tão preciosa esperança dos humanos? Aquela coisa lhe era inútil...

Para alguém com destino determinado para ser um vitorioso... não era?

Mas seu coração estava em pedaços. Com um simples gesto, Inoue Orihime simplesmente o derrotou.

Lembrou de quando mandou Yami matá-la, ainda no mundo real. Chamou-a de lixo.

Mas o lixo o derrotou. Ele era pior que lixo, então?

Não, para Aizen ter interesse nela...

Os destinos estavam traçados. E o dele estava o obrigando a ter uma amarga verdade.

Amava Inoue Orihime. Mas nunca seria recíproco. Para alguém tão sanguinário, e tão sem sentimentos como ele...

E seu coração pertencia a outro alguém. Kurosaki Ichigo. Aquele maldito shinigami, que veio até o Hueco Mundo para salvá-la...

O destino tinha amargas verdades. Amargas o suficiente para alguém como Ulquiorra, tão sem experiência no campo sentimental, não conseguir superar.

E carregar isso por sua vida inteira.

**OWARI**

**Eu sei, podem me xingar, tá muito ruim ;;**


End file.
